Yume
by Jaded Kismet
Summary: She was trying to escape her past, fearing her future. He was escaping the future, finding his past. They never expected to find each other. xUnder Constructionx
1. Chapter 1: Knight in Shining Armor

She ran faster than a wild chestnut mare, her legs aching in intolerable pain that threatened to kill her but she had to run, run as far away as possible.  
  
The wind whipped against her charred, pale face that was delicate and rough at the same time.  
  
Her baby blue hair was tangled in a disarray, but her candy lavender eyes still shone brightly, yet its luster represented fear and terror, not her usual bubbly personality.  
  
Turning her head to glance quickly back, she could still see the flaming fires that had destroyed her only home, the sacred secret that had been keep hidden for thousands of years until now.  
  
Now, it was the beginning of the end but she had to run, run for the sake of her people and the sake of herself.  
  
It was unbearable; she could almost see her friends screaming in pain from the inferno touch of the flames and the shrill cries of help from her villagers.  
  
And she could do nothing, nothing to help them escape and repay them for the sacrifices they had to make to allow her to escape.  
  
Brushing away tears and shaking her head violently, the young girl continued to run, her vision becoming blurry and fuzzy.  
  
Her power to live was strong but her adrenaline was weakening, her body giving out on the energy she used.  
  
Instantly, as if a reaction, she touched the gold locket her mother had given to her before leaving, as if looking and searching lost hope.  
  
Finally, her mind and will died, and she fell the to cold ground in a heap, slowly falling faster and faster into the void of pitch black darkness, where its end was never felt by her skin.  
  
Desperately, she tried to stay alert but weakly continued to run and run until she saw a nearby castle, its lights were still on and with a final smile, the young girl, the last of her kind, ran towards it.  
  
It was an unusually bright afternoon, the sun shining pleasantly upon the villagers of Ryu Kingdom, a peaceful and prosperous land, ruled by only just kings and queens.  
  
The streets bustled with activity, markets laid upon the avenues, and peasants and lords alike shopping with one another in peace.  
  
Above all the shops and houses was a large yet inviting castle where the royalty that ruled over Ryu Kingdom lived happily.  
  
It looked over its land protectively, only making decisions that benefited its subjects. Upon the cobblestones of the markets was a certain young boy, who seemed strangely familiar to the people.  
  
His long mane was scarlet red and his emerald eyes reflected the golden rays of the radiant sun.  
  
Though he wore decent peasant wear, his appearance seemed to be aristocratic and lordly.  
  
He was popular with all the subjects of the kingdom; making peace with them all and his smile seemed to give tranquility to the people.  
  
Today, instead of visiting his friends of the market, the young boy strolled amiably upon the streets, enjoying the environments and the surroundings.  
  
As if shattering the silence, he heard a cry near him and instantly looked around and saw a young girl being chased by a band of gangsters who appeared to be drunk.  
  
The young boy decided to watch by the sidelines, not making an appearance yet.  
  
Suddenly, the young girl tripped over a cobblestone and skidded across the street, her already torn dress receiving some more damage.  
  
Her gaze from the ground instantly turned upward where a large brute was looking drunkenly down at her pretty yet dirty face.  
  
Immediately, she balled her hands into small fists, just in case she had to resort to violence.  
  
The large man smiled crookedly at her, as if examining a prize, a search the young girl didn't like at all.  
  
In all of this, the young boy looked on in a small amusement, watching anxiously for the outcome, and he had the feeling he had to step in but it was only a feeling, a feeling that somehow nagged him to death.  
  
Still keeping a poker, calm face, the young man continued to ignore the feeling and looked on the predicament of the young lady.  
  
Her head span faster and faster with each inch she drew backwards and her legs were already tired.  
  
She was helpless; her hope of finding shelter shattered the moment she had met this man.  
  
After appearing out of the thick forest, she was exhausted but had unfortunately found herself face to face with this man, a very powerful gang leader who was undoubtedly drunk.  
  
Though she was drained from energy, the young girl still ran until she wound up in the very spot she was inching away from on the cold, cobble street.  
  
Her candy, fearful eyes scanned the crowd that had somehow formed around the two, hoping to find a person who was willing to help her.  
  
Unfortunately, she found no one and her energy was all gone and she soon found herself stopping in her tracks, laying helplessly on the street, trying to protect herself from the thug, coming closer and closer.  
  
Instinctively, she threw a single arm around her torso to protect herself, knowing that she couldn't escape from her situation now.  
  
As she saw the thug advancing, her vision became blurry and fuzzy and she could feel herself being pulled into the state of unconsciousness.  
  
But just before the gang leader cracked the whip upon her pale skin, she barely caught a glimpse of scarlet red and emerald orbs just before she slipped into the void of darkness.  
  
The young man saw the drunken thug take out his long, leather whip and watched him descend it upon the helpless, unconscious lady.  
  
He couldn't stand for it any longer and using super speed that was unheard of, he ran between the man and the lady and somehow knocked away the whip.  
  
The man, shocked with surprise, didn't even realize when the young boy appeared in front of him and laid a powerful punch in the stomach.  
  
In an instant, the thug fell backwards, out cold, and the young boy looked satisfied with his actions.  
  
After clearing the large crowd of on-seers, the young man turned back to the young lady, who seemed to be resting, and kneeled down behind her.  
  
He smiled inwardly at her sleeping figure, and how similarly she looked like a peaceful angel; instantly, he realized his previous thought and shook his head to get rid of his "foolishness."  
  
Deciding wisely, he carefully picked her up in his arms and walked to the towering castle, that looked protectively upon the kingdom.  
  
* The golden rays of the brilliant sun awoke her from her sleep. She slowly fluttered her eyelids, revealing her renewed lavender, candy eyes.  
  
Though her head slightly throbbed, her tired body now felt completely fine.  
  
The young girl instinctively moved her fingers on the surface beneath her, feeling a silky material and she instantly looked around her, her eyes opening very wide.  
  
The room was absolutely grand and ostentatious; her bed was all ivory white, her sheets and blankets were made of pure satin and silk.  
  
Her bed frame was wooden and cleverly carved with patterns of gold and silver lining the edges.  
  
A single large window was the entrance to a large balcony, with a view that expanded out to the glittering sea.  
  
A large, wooden cabinet and a small drawer chest were also in the room, filled with countless, beautiful outfits and gowns and expensive jewelry.  
  
The young maiden could hardly breathe; treated like royalty was something that was new to her.  
  
As numerous thoughts filled her curious and innocent mind, the door gradually opened and the young girl, snapping out of her reveries, immediately jumped out of the bed, ready in a fighting stance.  
  
The door was now fully opened and there stood another young girl, a bit older than the resting one.  
  
The girl, who was obviously a maid, according to her clothes, had short, fiery red hair and brown, shining eyes. She smiled amiably and curtsied before the young maiden.  
  
"Ohayo! Watashi wa Higaneshi desu and I'm here to fetch you in the name of Prince Kurama." 


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations and Thoughts

*~YUME~*  
  
~*~  
  
BOTAN'S POV :  
  
Everything was so different, well, different from home. But. there was something about the place that made me feel as if I was home.  
  
Remembering home, I brushed away the thought, shaking my head in disbelief and in anger, unspeakable anger.  
  
All I saw was luxury, as if I was a real princess, which I hated. But there was something about this room that. that I enjoyed.  
  
White, pure satin sheets, the white, thin kimono that covered by body, the countless various dresses and outfits in the closet, and wooden dressers with a mirror near the door.  
  
I was lost for words that I almost forgot about the maid at the door. In truth, she didn't look like a maid, compared to me, and seemed nice, since she didn't care if I ignored her.  
  
Her hair was a fiery red, her eyes a brilliant brown. Though she said she was a maid, her outfit was clean and spotless, very casual too.  
  
She, Hinageshi, as she introduced, seemed nice, and trust me, I would know.  
  
As my fists became unraveled, my heart knowing that I could trust her, she walked amiably to my bedside and sat down beside me, reminding me of my older sister, Arisu.  
  
Again with the family and memories; I had to forget about them and when I remembered them once more I instantly put my hand on the hanging golden locket around my bare neck.  
  
How I missed mother, 'kaa-chan, and all of my family. How I would get revenge!  
  
The young maid's voice snapped me out of my anger, and I immediately put on a curious face, one that she smiled at.  
  
"So." she said slowly. "You must be the young girl the Prince was rambling about!" Instantly, I blushed and she giggled at my action. I was never thought that highly of!  
  
"Please. Call me Botan," I replied. "And. does this prince talk about me that much?"  
  
Hinageshi laughed at my question, smiling, a trait I loved to see. "Yes, Botan-chan. He talks about you all the time! She this and she that! I know the prince well and I'll tell you that he never talks about a girl this much!"  
  
I blushed again; once I meet this prince, I'll be sure to make him not talk about me that way!  
  
"Well, anyway about the silly ole prince; we have work to do!" I looked curiously at my new friend.  
  
"Work?"  
  
"Oh! That's right; you just woke up. To put it in simple terms, there's a celebration ball tonight in your honor, thanks to the prince." Hinagashi said casually.  
  
"For. me?" I squeaked.  
  
She laughed at my shy attitude. "Yes, a ball and we have to get you ready."  
  
"But. matte."  
  
"No buts! Let's get to work! More work, less talk! And after that, we'll take a tour of the castle."  
  
As she dragged my hand and me out of bed, I went along, not knowing what else to do. A ball! For me! Maybe this prince wasn't that bad after all.  
  
"Hinagashi-san."  
  
She looked behind her, turning to me with curious, large eyes. "Nani?"  
  
"I was just wondering. What's the prince like?"  
  
"Do you remember anything at all?"  
  
I shook my head, knowing that I was lying. I knew almost everything, but I didn't need others to get involved to only suffer.  
  
"I. I only remember red, lots of it too. And. and that's all." I recalled.  
  
She smiled. "That's the prince. To tell you the truth, I used to adore him and all girls do, whether princesses or maids."  
  
I sat back down on the bed, as she took a seat in a nearby chair, intently listening to her tale, just like a fairy myth.  
  
"He's charming, wise, yet sometimes temperamental. The prince has long red hair and soft emerald eyes. He's a real knight in shining armor, if you know what I mean."  
  
I smiled. I loved romantic tales, and everyday I wish my knight would come for me.  
  
"Do you like him?" Hinagashi blushed and turned away.  
  
"No way! There's another that I like, probably better than the Prince!" I grin broadened. Girls who have a huge crush always think that their love was the best.  
  
"So who is he?"  
  
Hinagashi ignored my question. "Come on! We're behind schedule so LET"S GO!"  
  
"Demo."  
  
Without finishing my comment she once again pulled me up and straightened my posture, then left for an outfit and matching accessories.  
  
With my curiosity taking over, I leaned over to have a better view of Hinagashi's work but before I could catch a glimpse, she rushed back, getting ready to do her work.  
  
"I promise I'll make you the belle of the ball, Botan-chan!" she said with a sly grin.  
  
I smiled back with a watery smile; I didn't like the way she looked at me and I only hoped I would survive this royal treatment.  
  
~*~  
  
NORMAL POV: WITH KURAMA  
  
~*~  
  
He don't know why he did it.  
  
Kurama didn't even know why he even bothered to set up a ball for a strange girl, or a celebration in her honor.  
  
His mother thought it was fine, as well as his father but it wasn't that.  
  
It was her.  
  
Kurama knew nothing of her; she was stranger he just picked up.  
  
He knew she was not from this kingdom, since he didn't recognize her, her clothes different from their own.  
  
She was a puzzle, one Kurama needed to solve.  
  
Everything about her was strange, different from what he knew.  
  
Her delicate complexture, but her messy features.  
  
Her rag-tag outfit that contrasted with her beauty.  
  
Such a delicate creature with a temper of fire.  
  
Graceful when sleeping but careful in every way.  
  
Truly, every aspect of her was a secret.  
  
And in his heart, something told him to protect her.  
  
Keep her safe.  
  
To understand and comfort her.  
  
He shook my head; girls were all puzzles to him, how they swoon, and how they are so peppy and perky, trying to win your affection.  
  
That girl was probably the same, the same as any girl he had ever met.  
  
Girls: the things he hated the most. His mother always reminded him to find the right girl and just marry for the kingdom.  
  
But Kurama believed in true love.  
  
And he hadn't found it yet.  
  
As he was lost in his own thoughts, Kurama didn't even notice his visitor, who stepped lightly out from the shadows.  
  
"Having trouble, Ouji-sama?" the voice questioned with a teasing tone.  
  
Kurama didn't even turn his gaze. "What do you want, Hiei?"  
  
Hiei smiled as his presence was detected. He was a short yet powerful person, the General of the Army, in charge of all military offers and businesses.  
  
He was a demon, yes, and a fire demon. But the kingdom accepted him for who he was, just like they knew Kurama's secret.  
  
"Touchy, aren't we, Ouji-sama?" Hiei retorted.  
  
"I don't have time for games. And don't call me that, you know a prefer Kurama."  
  
"Of course, kitsune."  
  
Kurama rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Have you just come to tease me or did you bring a message?"  
  
Hiei smirked. "Perceptive as usual, kitsune. Yes, I do have two messages. The Queen says to be ready for the ball in a matter of time."  
  
Kurama already knew that; he didn't need his mother to send another person to remind him.  
  
"Don't retort your mother, kitsune." Kurama smiled; Hiei and his clever telepathy.  
  
"And the girl has awakened." Kurama immediately listened, his mind fully awake.  
  
Hiei smirked at the Prince's quick reaction. "Quite interested in her, ne?"  
  
"It is none of your concern. Just worry about Hinagashi."  
  
Hiei frowned. "Hn," he replied gruffly and then left with swiftness no human could achieve.  
  
As soon as Kurama was sure he left, the young prince, pondered back in to his thoughts, sighing heavily before travelling to the ball room.  
  
'This is going to be a very interesting night.'  
  
~*~  
  
"Is it ready?" Botan asked curiously.  
  
"No." Hinagashi answered.  
  
"How about now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How about. now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"NO!!!!" Hinagashi screamed. Botan backed away a little bit scared by the outburst.  
  
"Gomen." Botan apologized quietly. Hinagashi, realizing what she had done, immediately smiled.  
  
"It's alright and. It's done! Voila!"  
  
Botan walked up to the mirror, gasping at her reflection in the glass, as Hinagashi grinned at her masterpiece.  
  
"So. do you like it?"  
  
Botan's candy eyes watered at the sight she saw before her, lost for words.  
  
She was a goddess. Her perfect figure was absolutely clean, covered by a silk seafoam green dress that flowed down to her ankles.  
  
Being almost sleeveless, with comfortable frills, the dress revealed her true self.  
  
To match her wonderful dress, Botan's baby blue hair was tied up, a single shining ribbon in her hair to keep it together.  
  
Her dainty feet had perfect glass shoes, diamond earrings sparking in the setting sun.  
  
And upon her bare neck was the locket, the same locket her mother had given to her before the incident, glimmering in all its secretive state.  
  
Botan was thrilled.  
  
"I. I don't know what to say, Hinagashi." Botan managed. Hinagashi smiled, laughing.  
  
"Please, don't say anything. It's my pleasure." Turning around, the red- haired girl walked away.  
  
"Matte! Where are you going?" Botan yelled.  
  
"I'll be right back. I have to get ready myself if I'm going to escort you! Just walk around and explore!" Hinagashi called back and waving, she disappeared down the hall.  
  
The blue-haired girl sighed as she watched her new friend leave, her new enthusiasm disappearing just as Hinagashi did.  
  
"How am I supposed to explore if I don't even know where to go?"  
  
~*~  
  
Botan walked cautiously and slowly down the endless hallway, observing everything she saw.  
  
She had no idea where she was going but she was sure she was going to the garden, her real destination.  
  
Sure enough, at the end of the hallway, was a large amount of golden light and Botan stepped lightly into it, engulfed in its warmth.  
  
Opening her candy eyes, she smiled at the sight before her.  
  
It was like a forest, full of flowers and exotic plants. She loved them, ever since she was child, playing among the trees and the animals there.  
  
Home.  
  
Home was always this pretty, Botan thought and remembered.  
  
Before she could think of another thought, a voice interrupted her mind.  
  
"And who might you be?" a husky voice asked.  
  
Immediately, Botan spun around, her hair flying behind her and her eyes became full of disbelief.  
  
In front of her was a young, red-haired, handsome boy, smiling at her gently.  
  
It was none other than the Prince Kurama.  
  
~*~  
  
Here's the update! Sorry for being delayed!  
  
Please forgive and review!  
  
I'm update sooner, promise!  
  
Love,  
  
Aya-chan 


End file.
